


Can I have your number?

by PetrichorIllusions



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesia, Flirting, Fluff, Other, Temporary Amnesia, Unexplained temporary memory losss, because that’s the trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions
Summary: For some unexplained, trope-related reason, Harrison temporarily loses his memory. Drew is really freakin hot and Harrison has no idea who the fuck he is.For the Kaleidotrope Discord's Valentine Ficathon





	Can I have your number?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trope where it gets Real Weird if you think about it too much! So there’s no explanation of what happened leading up to this. Assume it's like wisdom tooth removal or something, and that Harrison will be fine in a few days, and enjoy!
> 
> With thanks to SilenceKnight for the fluff prompts and Giulio for that one word that was evading me!

Harrison’s eyes are open, all of a sudden. He’s not entirely sure how it happened. Had he done that? Maybe he’s still asleep.

He must still be asleep, because there’s a man next to him, and hot damn is he attractive.

He spends some time musing about the curl of his hair, the shape of his lips.

The man looks up then, and goddamn but Harrison subconcionscience subconsciousness has gone all out on this one, because he just lights up when he meets Harrison’s eyes.

“Harrison,” he breathes. “How are you feeling?”

Harrison blinks.

“Me?” He asks, and his throat feels off, like it does on a Monday morning when he’s spent the whole weekend without anyone to talk to.

The man? Smiles even more??

“Yes, you.” He says, and Harrison will be having words with his brain when he wakes up, because come on - a man this hot and a dopey grin? That’s just going overboard.

“You’re finally awake, I think I’ve got a right to look a bit dopey.” The man defends himself.

Hot and a mind reader? This is getting ridiculous.

“You do realise you’re saying all this out loud.”

Oh. That would explain it.

He decides to find out some more information.

“Who exactly are you?” It won’t hurt to have a name to put to the face, even if it’s just to record it properly in his dream journal tomorrow.

“Harrison.” The man says flatly, as if Harrison has told a bad joke.

Harrison gives him a confused look.

The man returns his confused look with a eyebrows raised, why are you like this look.

Harrison continues with the confused look.

The mans look fades from exasperation, turning slowly into concern.

“Harrison... you really don’t know who I am?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m... Drew.”

Harrison lets his voice turn husky. “And what do you do, Drew?”

Drew looks pained. That’s not what husky voice is supposed to do.

“I’m a student, I guess. Like you.” Huh.

“And are you single?” He does his best to look beguiling - if he can’t flirt when he’s asleep, when can he?

“No-o?” Drew says, but he doesn’t sound sure, and there’s a hint of red beginning to show in his cheeks.

“I can work with that.” Harrison says. He attempts a wink. He’s not really sure how it goes, but, you know.

“I going to call a nurse.” Drew says. Ah. Not his best wink, then. Shame.

“A sexy nurse?” Harrison asks, perking back up.

“Harrison.”

His brain has already created an angel, a sexy nurse doesn’t seem like too much else to ask for.

 

Drew rolls his eyes as he gets up.

 

“Wait!” Harrison cries out. “Before you go can I- could I maybe get your number?”

He’s heard a lot of sounds in his life, but Drew’s laughter shoots instantly to number one. He wants to record it and play it on repeat forever. He wants to create a new weather system so when it rains it rains Drew’s laughter. He wants-

“Go to sleep, you ridiculous person.” Drew says, but there’s something akin to wonder inside it.

It’s as good an idea as any, Harrison thinks, and promptly follows his instructions.

 

——-

 

Next time he wakes up, he knows about it.

“Fucking ow.” He says.

“Hi,” Drew says. Harrison relaxes slightly at the sound of his voice.

“Jesus _fuck_ what happened to me?” He asks. If there’s a part of his body that’s not aching, he’s not sure he knows about it. 

“You were an idiot, that’s what.” There’s no heat to it, just concern shining through in his voice. “Do you... know who I am?” He asks, gentle. Almost - fearful?

“Drew. As if anything could make me forget you.”

Drew’s blushing slightly, and isn’t that something to file away for later.

“I’ll go get a nurse,” He says, mouth twitching as if he’s holding back a laugh. Instead of heading for the door though, he leans over, touching his forehead to Harrison’s.

“Try not to scare me like that again, though, please.”

By way of answer, Harrison tilts his chin enough that he can kiss the corner of Drew’s mouth. Drew shifts enough that it turns into a proper kiss, though it stays light. Harrison makes a sad sound as Drew moves to pull away, and Drew huffs a laugh. He kisses him again though, two fingers gently stroking over his jawline.

Harrison tries his best to deepen the kiss, but the moment as he moves too much he recoils, hissing with pain.

“Nurse.” Drew reminds himself, or perhaps both of them, sounding slightly dazed.

“Please,” Harrison agrees, and Drew leans in back to kiss his forehead before going off in search of help.


End file.
